The Glass Observatory
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: A nervous Michiru plans a sensual and romantic evening for she and her lover.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG-13  
Timeline: Sailormoon Super  
Notes: Every break is a change in the point of view. Don't worry, when in first person I'm quick to tell who's POV it is. I wanted to convey both Michiru and Haruka's feelings for each other, which is easiest in first person.  
-----------------------------------

The Glass Observatory

Michiru slowly twirls around the glass room of her parents' mansion home. During her solo dance, she nervously dreams of her plans for the day. 'Am I really going to do this? Will Haruka like it?' With so many thoughts rushing through her head, she didn't hear the familiar car pull into the 3000-foot driveway.

---

The elderly woman pushes aside the curtain and almost squeals in excitement. "Kaioh-san!" She lifts her monochrome skirt and shuffles into the parlor adjoining the main hall. "Kaioh-san, Miss Michiru's guest has arrived!"

Kaioh Anza looks up from her book and questions her housekeeper's ecstatic look. "Well, my goodness, why do you look so excited? Who could it possibly be?"

The old maid comes right next to Anza and leans down. "Kaioh-san, it's a young man! A very handsome one!" The sparkle in her eyes would fool anyone into thinking it was her own special guest. Anza's expression is one of surprise for only a few seconds.

"Well, don't just stand there, welcome Michiru's friend into our home!"

---

Haruka can't take her eyes off the house the moment she steps out of her car. It towers over everything within miles of it, not even letting the trees come closer to the clouds. Vines climb the lattices but never reach the roof, while giving the palace an old and artistic look. The grounds extend as far as the human eye can see. The lush green grass is littered strategically with oak trees of very mature age. The front door opens before she finishes climbing the few marble stairs.

"Welcome to the Kaioh estate, Sir. Please, come in," an aged woman escorts Haruka into the house. Another woman adorned richly but tastefully greets her inside.

"Greetings, young man. I am the mistress of this estate. Please, make yourself comfortable. Mimiko, let Michiru know her guest has arrived."

The little woman snaps to attention. "Oh, yes, Ma'am. Miss Michiru will be right down." She lifts her skirts again and starts toward the grand staircase, stopping momentarily to whisper into Anza's ear. "He's even more handsome up close!"

Michiru's mother smirks and bows to Haruka again. "You'll have to excuse her. It's not often we have guests of my daughter's invite. It makes me happy to know Michiru is finally expanding her horizons a little."

"I thank you for letting her invite me, Kaioh-san."

Anza laughs lightly. "Oh, don't thank me. You're lucky my husband is away. He wouldn't even think of allowing Michiru to have a young man over, let alone leave the house to just the two of you all evening. You know, I keep telling him that if Michiru doesn't start dating now, she may never be interested in anyone, and we could be forced to choose someone for her. How awful is that! I want Michiru to meet a young man on her own and fall in love. She's such a pretty young girl, isn't she?"

"Mama, please!" Michiru scolds her mother from the stairs.

"Oh, I'm only talking to him. Nothing to get excited about."

Michiru ignores the response and runs up to Haruka and hugs her tightly. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Of course I did." She kisses Michiru's forehead. "It's not like your house is hard to find."

The younger girl smiles delightedly and leads her friend up the staircase.

"I'm leaving for the conference soon, Michiru. We won't be back until late," Anza calls to her retreating daughter.

"Okay, Mama! See you later!"

---

"Michiru, your house is amazing!" Haruka gazes at the artistically arranged stairwells, huge crystal windows and stone fireplaces. Michiru continues to pull her along until stopping at a large wooden door and opening it.

"This is my room." They walk into an expansive room with everything one should have and more. Haruka meanders towards the bed which is partially hidden by curtains hung from the canopy.

"This place is like a castle. You must live like royalty. Most people would give anything to live here for a week and you've just inherited it."

Michiru sits on the bed and sighs. "It's not as great as you may think."

"How can't it be? People wait on your every need and want. You're treated like a queen, aren't you?"

"Hai, but a huge house can get awfully lonely sometimes." The aqua-haired girl watches as the object of her desires wanders towards the window and gazes out. "I'd give it all up if I could live with you," she whispers to herself.

"Hey, your mother is leaving."

"Honto?" Michiru runs to the window and watches the sleek black car retreat from the house until disappearing completely behind the cover of trees. 'We're alone.' Michiru's heart skips a beat and she turns to the blonde and takes her hand. "Come with me, Haruka."

---

I let Michiru lead me around her house until we come to another room. She pushes open the door and, to my surprise, reveals a huge bathroom. There is an enormous marble tub in the center of the room which is built in American style. It's beautifully decorated with live ivy vines snaking around the ceiling and hanging down the walls. There's a floor-length mirror on every wall helping to hide the snow white tiles that cover almost the whole perimeter. The tub itself is built for one person though could easily accommodate three, and soaps, oils and lotions are placed carefully around it. I have no idea what Michiru has in mind, but I'd be lying if I said my heartbeat hasn't increased.

"This is the master bathroom," Michiru states simply while turning on the water to fill the tub. I'm at a loss for words.

"It's very nice, Michiru, but don't you want to show me the rest of your house?"

"No." She stands and walks toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'd rather stay right here with you." She closes the gap between our lips and I have no choice but to kiss her. Somehow I feel a deeper longing than before from her. The kiss is so passionate.

Michiru moves her mouth from my lips to my neck in a smooth movement. Her hands shuffle through my hair and guide my head where it needs to be. My own fingers curl and grasp the waist of her dress without knowing. It feels so good.

"Take your clothes off for me, Haruka."

My breathing has stopped. I would suspect my heart has except I can hear it pounding in my ears. Did she just ask me to... "Michiru?" I breathe out. She stays close to me so I can't make eye contact with her.

"Onegai." Her melodic voice whispers in my ear. "I won't look if you don't want me to. Just get in the bathtub and I'll take care of you from there."

I'm so nervous I can't even swallow. I've never been naked in front of anyone before. I love Michiru, but I never expected her to want this. However, I trust her more than anyone on this planet. I gently take her hands and lift them to my shirt collar, positioning her delicate fingers on the first button. "You do it, Love," I say with a very unsteady voice.

Michiru's expression is unchanged but her eyes instantly fill with delight. She kisses me gently and I can feel her fingers working the buttons loose, one by one. Her controlled hands brush across my bared skin on the way down, making me shiver in anticipation.

Michiru felt my reaction. "I love you, Haruka," she whispers. I kiss her forehead in reply and smile. Michiru slides the clothes from my shoulders and leaves long, sultry kisses on the skin. My head leans back and I sigh, loving the feeling of her mouth exploring my body. Her movements are so simple but so erotic. Neither of us have ever had this feeling before.

Her hands creep under my sports bra and pull it down carefully, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. Michiru slides the tips of her fingers into the rim of my pants and kisses me again. I can't concentrate on anything but her touch. She quickly releases all restrictions from the rest of my clothes and lets them slide down my legs.

"Michiru..."

"Shh." Michiru puts a finger on my lips. She slides that hand down my arm and holds my hands in hers. Stepping back until my arms are extended, she lowers her eyes to my completely exposed figure. I stare at the floor shyly but am able to see Michiru's lips curve to a smile uncontrollably. She kisses my hands and holds them to her face. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

I can't hold back a light laugh. "You've been imagining?"

"Maybe." She leads me to the bathtub which is full with water and fine bubbles. I step into it and sink slowly into the steaming water. Michiru kneels behind me outside the tub and pulls my shoulders back so I'm resting against the edge. Her fingers press into my shoulders and slowly begin kneading the muscles.

I let out a groan and roll my head forward. "That feels so good, Michiru." She says nothing but I know there's a smile on her face. Once my shoulders are loose, the massage moves to my arms, then upper back and neck. I feel nothing but her touch and hear nothing but my own breathing. My vision is nothing but a blur of water and soap bubbles. Michiru cups her hands around the sides of my head from the top of my neck to my chin. She strokes the length of my jaw with her thumbs and kisses my hair. Strangely, it's a warm, intimate feeling.

After about ten minutes of laying in absolute paradise, Michiru's touch unexpectedly reaches further than I thought it would. Still in a bit of a daze, I lean forward quickly without thinking, making her hands press harder against me. This new sensation is amazing, but I don't think I'm emotionally ready for it. "Michiru...please...I can't..."

"Haruka?" I remain as still as possible, waiting for my options, as I'm not in any position to take the lead. Michiru lets out a breath of air with a hint of laughter. "Lean back." I do as she asks and her hands follow my body, never breaking contact with my skin. She kisses my shoulder and works her way up to my ear. "You know I'd never do anything you didn't want me to."

Her fingertips sneak further underneath my breasts then trail slowly up the sides. I lift my head and moan softly at her touch. 'There's so many things I want you to do to me,' I tell her silently, wishing I had the courage to say it aloud. With this unique feeling coursing through my body, I can't help but curl my fingers at the side edges of the tub more than I had been. It's a well of emotions I want so badly to be taken to the next level, yet I won't bring myself to accept it. I guess I'm simply scared.

Michiru stands and retrieves a small bottle of shampoo and a soft cloth sponge. Returning, she moves to my side and sponges the warm water onto my head. Once my hair is dripping, she squirts much of the bottle into her hand and begins massaging her fingers through my hair. She must have used too much shampoo because it's only seconds before the soap suds creep down my face in large masses. I'm quickly forced to close my eyes to avoid getting anything in them. Michiru's fingers dance through my hair in large circles, making sure every strand of hair is thoroughly massaged.

"I'm sorry I used so much shampoo. I wasn't paying attention to the amount. You obviously need less than I do." I can tell by her voice that she's smiling.

"That's okay, Michiru. I wasn't exactly expecting to be taking a bath here in the first place."

"Well, I hope it was a pleasant surprise," she says with a gentle laugh. She dips the sponge into the water and lifts it over my head. Once repeating the process several times to wash away the soap, she then tells me to stand. I do as she asks and she sponges clean water over me to clear away the clinging bubbles. I catch her watching intently as the liquid slides over my skin. A warm blush rises to her cheeks and I share the same reaction.

As Michiru gets a towel I step out of the tub and wipe the excess water from my face. She returns with a large, very soft blue towel and, starting behind me, timidly begins drying me off. I can feel her hands under the towel guiding it over the surface of my back, taking careful consideration to note every curve. She moves the towel over my bottom with a single downward motion, but still moves noticeably slower. When she reaches my legs she kneels and dries them completely around. My best assumption is that she doesn't want to put herself in the same position in front of me. At this point I don't think either one of us would be able to handle that.

When Michiru finally comes in front of me, she looks into my eyes with such love I can't help but smile. We are so close no words need to pass between us to tell one another's feelings. Michiru brings my hand to her lips and kisses the palm before proceeding to dry my arm. She does the same with the other then grasps the towel with both hands to dry my chest. The soft cloth moves down my body slowly with the pressure point kept between my breasts. Once past them, her hands separate and bring the ends of the towel up again to the sides, then very slowly moves over them. Her touch is so delicate but it's enough to make me release the breath I had been holding along with a barely audible moan. With a small smile Michiru continues down my body and dries my stomach without hesitation. When she reaches my abdomen, however, she stops completely and looks into my eyes for assent.

Without being completely certain of my own actions, I put my hands over hers and slowly guide them along their path. Once Michiru's fingers are between my legs, I let mine clamp onto her shoulders for the support I know I'll need. With her hands moving below me on their own, I can't help but react. My eyes close and my teeth tighten together after drawing in a deep breath. Even though she's not directly touching me, the feeling is more amazing then any I've ever felt. My leg automatically moves to bend, allowing her a little more access. Michiru very lightly rubs the towel over me for another minute then slides it back up and around my body.

"Open your eyes, Haruka," she says softly, placing a hand on my cheek. I do so while trying to still my breathing.

"Michiru...that was..."

She places a finger over my lips. "I know." Her finger is replaced by her moist lips and we silently enjoy the connection we're both best at. When we finally part, an intense gaze forms between us and it's up to Michiru again to break the bitter silence. "Come with me to my bedroom, Haruka." Every phrase I thought I'd never hear from Michiru's lips, or anyone's for that matter, has graced my ears tonight. She takes my hand and leads me.

---

Once there, I waste no time getting Haruka into my bed. She is very careful about keeping the towel around her gorgeous body, so I invite her to lay beneath the covers. I can tell she's a little hesitant, probably because I kept subjecting her to more and more submissive situations, which I know isn't necessarily in her nature. I sit on the bed and stare at her like an animal ready to pounce, but in intense love. She is a goddess to me and having her simply laying in my bed is like a dream come true. Control is slipping away from me quickly. I slowly lean down and kiss her passionately. Both hands find their way into her hair and I find myself trying harder and harder to please her with my mouth alone, continually reminding myself that she doesn't want to take the next step yet. Consummate intimacy with Haruka is something I've only dreamt about. I completely accept and respect her decision that she's not ready yet, but every other part of me is screaming to make love to her. To witness the wild look of pure ecstasy in her eyes as every vein in her body courses with hot adrenaline and she becomes a prisoner to my touch may have been my fantasy at one time. Now I realize my only wish is to see a smile of pure joy on her face every moment we're together. If that means she never decides to let me into her bed then so be it. I'll sacrifice anything for her happiness.

When our very long, heated kiss comes to an end, I pull my face back just enough to see the sparkle in her eyes. It almost brings tears to me knowing I can give her so much pleasure in just a kiss. Oh, what I'd give to discover just how far her limits can be stretched. I want to know the precise point at which all her boundaries are crossed. In time, all her intimate secrets, all her breaking points, every look, kiss and touch that drives her wild will be mine to please her with. When I have truly captured her heart, that's when my life will be whole. I love you, Haruka.

---

I have seen an entirely different side to Michiru tonight than I ever have before. She is just as sweet and caring, but some internal fire has been lit and remains burning. Did I ignite the flame? I can't deny it. From the moment I saw her spring down the staircase it was as if a tiny entity leapt into her and possessed her to think that my visit was the best occasion of her life. Was it? From the moment my last piece of clothing fell to the floor, the incredible look of ecstasy in her eyes has been unmistakable. It's as if my passivity and obedience has fulfilled a fantasy of hers. Has it? From the moment my head hit her pillow, every move she makes is so full of lust that I am unsure if I will wake up tomorrow morning with my innocence. Will she lovingly soften me into such deep subjection? No. She deeply cares for me. But is it love? We love each other, of course, but are we falling in love with each other? No. We already have.

---

"You know, Michiru, I always imagined I would be the dominant one in bed," Haruka says with a small laugh once the couple's blood pressures return to near normal levels.

Michiru smiles. "Oh really? You were imagining?" she asks, turning her new lover's previous remark back on her.

The blonde woman plays with the aquamarine hair draped over her chest. "Maybe once or twice."

"Hmm..." Michiru slowly kisses her way down to Haruka's neck. "Well, you are a guest in my house. As the host it's my duty to make you feel welcome in my home, ne?"

Haruka smiles and whispers into her ear. "Would you like to visit mine tomorrow?"

"I want to live with you, Haruka."

"What?" She lifts Michiru's head to look in her eyes.

"You know I love you. I'm in love with you. Gods, Haruka, from the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." A single tear escapes her eye and splashes onto Haruka's cheek.

"Michiru...you don't really..."

The smaller girl stops her words with a kiss. "Tell me you love me, Haruka."

"Michiru..." She is silence again by a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to tell me now, but you know how I feel about you. You're a goddess. I can't imagine not having you in my life... Even if you don't want to be my lover, I want to be yours. I'm giving my heart to you now, Haruka. I'm yours... I love you so much." Michiru can barely make out her last confession. Tears flow generously down her face and she collapses gently onto the body below her in fatigue. Her excess of emotions has taken it's toll.

Haruka slowly sits up and cradles Michiru in her arms. She tries to calm the younger girl's crying but fails. Eventually, she gently lifts Michiru's head and gazes into the poor face of her lover drowned with tears. "My beautiful Michiru. I can't stand to see you like this." Haruka wipes away the trail of tears. "I'm yours." With the whisper of those simple words Michiru lights up and a soft kiss is placed upon her lips. Her most desired fantasy has become her reality.

---

The soothing sound of raindrops hitting the glass of the window wakes me from my nap. I had fallen asleep with Michiru in my arms, but now she has escaped. I fight the urge to remain lost in her warm bed sheets and climb out of the bed. My feet are tickled by soft rose petals laying beside the bed on the floor. A trail leads out of the room. A smile comes to my face as I think about the new experiences I'm going to have now that I've found love.

A light pair of pants and button-up shirt are placed conveniently on the bottom of the bed, ready for me to wear to Michiru's invitation. 'She thinks of everything, doesn't she?' I slip on the new clothes and fasten the middle two shirt buttons then follow the trail. I'm led down corridors, through hallways and up stairs. Eventually, the petals stop at a pair of stained glass doors with crystal handles. Slowly I approach it, turn the handles and pull them open.

Have I found the gateway to heaven? I seriously question my eyes as I gaze into the massive space and enter with careful steps. Everything is crystal glass. The invisible walls are supported by vertical glass beams and covered by translucent curtains which seem to hold no purpose except to blow peacefully in the wind. Where the air currents find passage into the room I can't tell. The ceiling is completely transparent and rests on hidden supports high above the floor, which is also polished crystal. The shining stars and moon look down upon me from the night sky, adding to the natural beauty of this spacious place.

"I'm glad to see you awake, my Haruka." Michiru's angelic voice calls to me from the center of the room. She walks toward me with true love glowing in her eyes. A pure white dress of multiple silk layers enwraps her gorgeous body and her hair is pulled up with a long white ribbon.

I can't help but tease her. "So you thought you could sweet-talk me then just leave?"

She smiles. "I didn't." Michiru slides her hands over my bare stomach and moves them up my body to brush her fingers through my hair. "I lay and watched you sleep for a long time after; so peaceful and innocent."

I lean down and kiss her forehead then pull her into my arms. "So what is this place, Michiru? I've never seen anything like it."

Michiru looks to the stars above us. "We call it the Glass Observatory. It's built entirely out of glass and placed above the rest of the house so the moon seems extremely close. You can almost reach out and touch the stars..."

I lift her chin and bring my lips to hers. "I've already found my own shining light." We share a deep kiss which seals our fate as lovers and soul mates. I can hear the trickle of raindrops on the roof of the observatory. As the night sky fills with rain clouds, the mist from heaven becomes a downpour. The angels above have blessed our unity with their tears of happiness. The rain clings to the exterior of the walls as it drains from the roof, giving the illusion that we embrace beneath a ring of waterfalls. Our newfound love is everlasting.


End file.
